LOTM: Burning Sun S1 P14/Transcript
(Back at the Command Center, a communicator is seen ringing on a table before Yang picks it up and answers it) Yang: Hello? Daniel: *Voice* Yang, it's Daniel! Yang: Daniel? What's up? Daniel: *Voice* Is Alex in the Command Center right now? I need to speak with him! Yang: Uhh yeah, he's here. Daniel: *Voice* Take the phone to him! (Yang nods and goes over to Alex) Yang: Alex! Alex: Hm? Yang: *Hands the communicator over* Phone call. Alex: *Takes the communicator* Hello? Daniel: *Voice* Alex! Alex: Daniel! About time, where are you?! Daniel: *Voice* Inside the Insurgency's base! We've fully blended into the ranks! Alex: Really? Daniel: *Voice* Yeah. We even made friends with the leader! Alex: Who is it? Daniel: *Voice* A Shadow Pop Star named Adriana. Jack: A-Adriana??? Craig: Whoa no way! I've heard of her! Alex: Well, that's unexpected. Daniel: *Voice* Apparently she was hired by Cinder Fall to work for Salem so she could find a way to improve the city. Alex: Of course she is. Daniel: *Voice* She's also on high alert for us. Alex: That I expect. Anything else? Daniel: *Voice* Well, she did mention something else. She said she's also looking for someone with "Silver Eyes". Yang: Ruby.... Alex: Figures Cinder would still be after her.. Daniel: *Voice* Ruby? Alex: Yeah. Daniel: *Voice* Oh. Crap, guess we're not the only ones in this. Alex: You're not. Daniel: *Voice* Hmm.... Alex: Well, where's Adriana now? Daniel: *Voice* Her and Amanda are out somewhere in the East District. They've grown pretty close recently. Jack: Really? Daniel: *Voice* Yeah. Hell, we've all caught her eye cause she's gonna have us promoted. Yang: Wow! Alex: Nice work Daniel. Daniel: *Voice* Thanks! Oh and uhhh, don't tell dad but ummm.... Alex: What? Daniel:......*Voice* We went gambling. Alex: Huh?? Daniel: *Voice* For good reason! Jack: You guys went gambling?? Daniel: *Voice* Yes so please don't tell dad! Alex:..... Craig:.... Alex: Alright Daniel. But don't do it again. Daniel: *Voice* Got it! Thanks Alex! Alex: Don't mention it. Daniel: *Voice* Yeah. Well, I'll hang up now. Alex: Right. Report back once you get more intel. Daniel: *Voice* Roger that. (Back with Daniel and the others) Adam: So they're not gonna tell dad right? Daniel: No, we're in the clear bro. Adam: Oh thank god! Daniel: Yeah. Oliver: Well, Amanda just got done texting me. She and Adriana are almost here. Daniel: Ah good. Guess we'll get our promotion now. Adam: Oh I wonder what a promotion will be like? Will we be officers or something? Daniel: It could be the best shot we get at staying close to her. Oliver: Yeah. Let's hope we- (Amanda and Adriana then enter) Amanda: Hey! Adam: AH!! Daniel: That was fast! Amanda: Yeah sorry. The text was delayed. Adriana: Glad to see my new favorite recruits are all together. Oliver: Hello Adriana. Adam: Sup? Adriana: Nothing much. We had to come home early. Adam: Why? Adriana: Well for one, to promote you. Daniel: *Smirk* Adriana: And second. Cinder's gonna be here soon to check on the Insurgency's progress. Oliver: ! Adam: W-Wait really? Adriana: Yep. And when she sees what we've done so far, she'll be impressed. Daniel: *Looks at Oliver* …. Oliver:..... Adriana: Anyway, I can't go to that meeting without a few new officers though. Can I? Adam: N-No I guess not. Adriana: Good. Now follow me! I got your new uniforms all set! (The 4 follow Adriana to another room) Adriana: And here we are. Adam: Hm... (The four see their Insurgency Commando uniforms) Adriana: I'll let you all get ready. There are changing rooms over there. *Leaves* (Adriana leaves) Adam:..... Daniel: Oh boy... Amanda: I mean, we get better intel right? Oliver: At what cost? Amanda:.... Daniel: Let's just get dressed guys. Adam: R-Right. (The four go to put the uniforms on. It then cuts later on as they leave the room dressed in the Commando Uniforms) Adam; *Whistle* Okay, not bad. Amanda: Now this is a lot less stuffy! Oliver: Pretty nice looking too. Daniel: Yeah! Adriana: *Voice* Guys! (The four look over at Adriana) Adriana: Hurry up! She's almost here! Daniel: ! U-Uhh right! Adam: Let's go! (The 4 join Adriana, and her other officers. They all go outside and await Cinder's arrival) Adriana:..... Amanda:...... Daniel: *Breathes out* Insurgent: Ma'am. She's coming. (The group looks to find Cinder approaching) Adriana: You know the drill. Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts